El mejor maestro del mundo
by Gekkou Taiyou
Summary: Un dia especial en una guarderia con el mejor maestro del mundo, poniendo a los personajes de los animes que mas me gustan como protagonistas (Naruto, Bleach,Fairy Tail y One Piece y ...el anime que segun yo es el top del top hehe quien es el maestro de todos ellos?. Estare haciendo una serie de pequeños one shots con estos niños adorables.
1. Halloween

**El mejor maestro del mundo**

-Yo Sensei! Yo Sensei! – Saltaba un niño enérgico de cabellos rubios que siempre quería ser el primero. Su compañera de equipo solo enrojecía al pensar que serían los primeros en hablar.

-No yo! – Decía un niño de cabello negro, igualmente desbordante de energía estirando su manita lo más que podía para que el sensei lo escogiera a él, se emocionaba demasiado rápido. Su compañera también estaba emocionada, había trabajado mucho en el mapa que traía en las manos, pero ella controlaba más su agitación.

-Sensei! Yo! – Siguió con una hermosa sonrisa otro nene de cabellos rosas. El pequeño siempre participaba muy bien a todas las actividades, pero era un poquito tímido por lo que no era tan efusivo como sus otros dos compañeros, pero en cuanto se sentía cómodo, también podía ser un huracán. Su compañera sonreía lista para pasar adelante, era una niña rubia muy bien portada y bien educada.

-Veo que todos están muy impacientes de presentar sus trajes de Halloween…y tu no quieres decir de que vienes disfrazado? – Pregunto el Sensei a un chico de cabello naranja, pero solo recibió una mueca de su parte.

-Si Sensei! Si queremos! – Grito su compañera de equipo emocionadísima, sus ojitos brillaban al solo pensar que serían los primeros, sostenía en sus manos a su peluche que había llevado para la ocasión. De todas las niñas era la que más problema le daba, un verdadero ciclón.

-Bueno…- dijo el Sensei poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del chico de cabello rosa y la nena rubia- empezaremos con ustedes – El rubio y el azabache hicieron un puchero por no ser los primeros.

-Tienen que aprender a ser pacientes –comento el sensei hacia ellos.

Los dos indicados se pararon del círculo para que los demás pudieran ver sus trajes.

-Nosotros nos disfrazamos de magos! Yo soy un cazador de dragones que come fuego! – dijo aspirando aire con su boca (según el tragando fuego).

- Y yo soy una maga celestial y tengo unas llaves y puedo llamar a quien yo quiera en las estrellas – digo la rubia bien portada con su lindo vestido celeste.

-Tú y tus tonterías…si perdemos será tu culpa! – Una venita resalto en la frente de la rubia – Pero aun así, tenemos el mejor traje! – dijo convencido y los dos sonrieron y se pusieron dándose las espaldas sonriendo con un pose de ganadores.

Todos aplaudieron emocionados.

-Muy bien! Natsu y Lucy fue muy original! Los felicito, trabajan muy bien juntos…bien siéntense, siguen ustedes… – dijo el sensei señalando a los siguientes.

El rubio se paró, jalando a la pequeña de cabellos azules.

-Nosotros nos disfrazamos de Ninjas! Yo soy el más fuerte de todos los ninjas que existen en todo el mundo!

-Suuugoiii! – dijo el chico de cabello negro con los ojos saltones y brillosos de la emoción. Todo lo que era ser el más fuerte del mundo lo impresionaba.

-Y-yo…t-también soy ninja…pero no creo que sea tan fuerte como Naruto-kun…-dijo su compañera con timidez

-Claro que lo eres Hinata-chan! Y si no, yo te protegeré! – dijo el rubio cruzando sus brazos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja con un pose de verdadero héroe.

-HAI! – digo la nena sonriendo más segura de ella misma.

Todos aplaudieron. El sensei los felicito sonriente, Naruto era capaz de inspirar hasta a su más tímida compañera.

-Al fin nuestro turno! – Grito el azabache parándose como huracán seguido de su compañera que atesoraba su mapa.

-Nosotros nos disfracemos de piratas! Yo seré el rey de los piratas! Y tendré la tripulación más fuerte y navegaremos muuuuy lejos! No es cierto Nami!? – decía con grandes gestos por la emoción

-SI! Y yo soy la que se encarga de navegar el barco! – Decía la chiquilla de cabello naranja sonriente – miren! hice un mapa de todo los caminos que vamos a recorrer! – decía muy orgullosa de su trabajo.

-WOW! Te has esforzado mucho en el! Muy bien a los dos, Luffy no dudo que serias un excelente pirata! – El chiquillo sonreía feliz por el comentario del sensei - Bueno, solo queda un equipo…- dijo el sensei, la chica de cabello negro se paró jalando al pobre pelinaranja que no estaba nada contento de su traje. La niña lo había obligado a disfrazarse con un kimono negro.

-Nosotros somos shinigamis! Yo también hice un dibujo!-dijo emocionada

-No! no lo enseñes! – grito molesto el pelinaranja – Es horrible, solo harás que se rían de nosotros!- La chica molesta saco su dibujo, ella encontraba su dibujo hermoso, no dejaría que ese tonto la hiciera sentir mal.

-Aquí dibuje a las almas – dijo enseñando un dibujo con conejitos, de un lado uno blanco lleno de corazoncitos y del otro uno negro con rayos y mal encarado – Nosotros somos los shinigamis y hacemos que las almas se vayan al cielo! Cuando las mandamos al cielo se vuelven buenas, pero si no se van al cielo se vuelen malos!

-jajaja – reían todos por las explicaciones de su compañera y el dibujo.

-Te dije que se iban a reír de nosotros! BAKA! – Los dos se miraban a los ojos echando chispas, esos dos a pesar de siempre estar discutiendo hacían buen equipo porque al final siempre terminaban encontrado un punto medio.

- Tenemos espadas! – dijo Ichigo sacando una enorme espada y Rukia hizo lo mismo.

-WOOOOW! – gritaron todos emocionados

-Muy bien chicos! Me han dejado sin habla con todos sus trajes, son geniales! Bueno, fórmense por favor que iremos a presumir nuestros trajes al salón de al lado.

Los nenes estaban todos locos por sus disfraces, ellos realmente estaban dentro de su personaje y se imaginaban todo tipo de historias, aventuras y peleas, ignoraron la orden del sensei.

-Sensei y ustedes de que se disfrazó? – pregunto la más tímida de todos, la única que había hecho caso a la primera orden dada.

-Yo de peleador! – digo con voz alta y enérgica llamando la atención de todos ellos – Soy un guerrero! El más fuerte del universo!

Los ojos de Naruto, Luffy, Natsu e Ichigo brillaban al escuchar más fuerte del universo. El maestro rio al verlos tan impresionados.

-Ataquemos! – Grito luffy y todos los nenes se le fueron encima, hasta la tímida Hinata estaba en el la carambola que le estaban haciendo al maestro. Menos mal, era muy enérgico y los aguantaba a todos, los levantaba como plumitas con sus enormes y fuertes brazos.

-Bueno chicos! Es suficiente, nos están esperando en la clase de al lado! Fórmense!

-HAI GOKU-SENSEI! – gritaron todos al unisonido. Tenian el mejor maestro del mundo!

FIN

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Esta inspirada en una hermosa imagen que vi de Goku con los 4 heroes de sus animes respectivos en donde los niños estan colgados de los brazos de Goku. Y la imagen me hizo pensar en esto. Me encanto el dibujo y espero que les haya gustado el fic.

Sayonara


	2. Navidad

**Hola! Bueno seguido a la recomendacion de Zafir09, les traigo un nuevo capitulo con el mejor maestro del mundo, espero que les guste.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El mejor maestro del mundo**

**Episodio 2-NAVIDAD**

Sentados en el tapete mágico ``nube voladora`` todos esperaban en silencio. Tenían el piquito bien sellado y no era para más, Santa Claus no tardaba en llegar.

-Donde se metió Goku-Sensei? Se lo va a perder! – susurro Rukia inquieta, Luffy alzo los hombros, no tenía la menor idea de donde andaba el sensei, pero mientras esperaba, para entretenerse, se sacaba tranquilamente los mocos, ya habían pasado más de 5 minutos y era más de lo que le podían pedir para quedarse quieto.

-SHUUUTT…harás que nos regañen – regaño Nami, la pelinegra frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que le ordenaran nada.

-Pues que se apure! – casi al mismo tiempo una risa gruesa se escuchó en el pasillo.

-HO! HO! HO! HO! –todos los ojitos brillaron de emoción al ver entrar al personaje tan esperado.

Al verlo detalladamente, Hinata sonrió tímidamente y bajo la cabeza, Ichigo solo bufo y volteo a ver a otro lado, Lucy y Nami tampoco se la creyeron, el disfraz era bastante malo.

-HO! HO! HO! HO! Hoy vine a visitar a los niños mejor portados del mundo! HO! HO! HO!

-SUUUGOOIIIII- grito Luffy emocionadísimo! De todos es el que menos sospechaba.

Naruto, Rukia y Luffy se pararon enseguida sobrexcitados, pero Santa les advirtió que si no se sentaban no recibieran su regalo, como trompos regresaron a sentarse a la nube voladora. Se sentó con su gran costal en una de las sillitas.

-Bien – dijo acomodándose– Veamos a quien llamare primero…- todos se quedaron inmóviles – que me dijo Goku-sensei? Ahh sii…una nena muy dulce que siempre hace caso…Hinata-chan! – todos, excepto Ichigo claro, envidiaron a la ojos perla.

La pequeña sonrojo hasta la punta de las orejas, era la primera en ser llamada y eso la avergonzaba demasiado

-Qué suerte tienes Hinata-chan! –se exclamo Naruto agitado

Santa saco de su bolsa un peluche de conejito precioso, suavecito y lindísimo

-AAHH! Choppy el conejo! Qué bonito! - grito Rukia, la nombrada regreso a su lugar con su peluche.

-Veamos, ahora llamaremos a un niño…- Luffy y Naruto sonreían de oreja a oreja esperando ser ellos – un pequeño muy tranquilo - cruzaron los brazos y soplaron su copete, seguro no eran ellos – y que a pesar de ser tan serio tiene buen corazón y se preocupa por sus camaradas, Ichigo-chan!

El pelinaraja se paró y fue por su regalo sonrojado de las mejillas, se sentía completamente ridículo.

-Un león! WOWW! – se exclamo Lucy! – llámalo Leo!

-Claro que no! Que le llame Kon! Nee Ichigo? – pregunto Rukia, pero el solo las ignoro.

-Ho!Ho!Ho! Bien ahora, llamare a una niña que a pesar de su corta edad, ya sabe leer! – Lucy sonrió contenta, era la única que sabía leer de todos sus compañeros, pasó a buscar su peluche.

-Un borreguito rosa! Le llamare Aries!

-Ash! Tú y tus cosas raras – comento Natsu, haciendo que ella le hiciera ojos de rayos

-Bien ahora un niño que no se deja derrotar y siempre se esfuerza al máximo! Naruto-Chan!

-Si! Datebayo! – Recibió un zorrito rojo, al llegar a la par de Hinata gruño como zorro malvado, era obvio que el conejo era presa fácil para él.

- Bueno la siguiente niña es una muy inquieta también…pero a pesar de todo es muy sociable, Rukia-chan! – La chiquilla se acercó a él dando pequeños pasos saltarines y cruzando los dedos con los ojos cerrados, solo deseaba una cosa.

-Tadam!- dijo el sensei y la niña abrió los ojos feliz, pero al verlo no pudo ocultar su clara decepción, no le gustaban los patos. – No te gusto tu regalo? – Rukia lo tomo sin decir nada y regreso a sentarse.

-Rukia-Chan? Estas bien? – pregunto la nena tímida que veía claramente que su compañerita no estaba contenta.

-Yo quería a choppy el conejo! – dijo haciendo un puchero

-no estés triste Rukia-chan!- decía la otra conmovida y se acercó a consolarla, pero esta al verla cerca la arranco el peluche de las manos, haciendo que la otra partiera a llorar.

-Devuelve su peluche Rukia! – grito Naruto molesto, parándose como rayo para quitarle a la pelinegra el peluche de las manos y haciendo que esta también se soltara a llorar.

-EY! Metete con alguien de tu tamaño! - Replico Ichigo parándose como centella defendiendo a la azabache, los dos se miraban con chispas en los ojos, listos para saltarse encima y agarrarse a golpes!

-Niños no se peleen!- Regaño el sensei olvidando su voz de Santa, llamando la atención de luffy.

-Are? – dijo confundido, había escuchado la voz del maestro pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

Hinata se limpió las lágrimas y tomo el peluche gentilmente de las mano de Naruto.

-No llores Rukia-chan! Ten! Lo podemos cambiar – dijo sonriéndole amablemente, definitivamente tenía un corazón muy bondadoso.

-Pero Hina…- se quejó el rubio

-Está bien! Ella lo cuidara bien…nee Rukia-chan?

-Santa se enojara contigo por regalar tu juguete – dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero, el quería que ella tuviera el conejo, Luffy por su parte seguía buscando al sensei.

-Ho!ho! Claro que no! Me parece un gesto muy tierno de su parte, Bien, ya que todo está arreglado, sigamos…Bueno a ver, ahora un niño muy enérgico, que aunque le cuesta concentrarse intenta entender las cosas lo mejor que puede…Luffy-chan!

La sonrisa del pequeño enseñando todos los dientes y los ojos brillantes que hasta parecían estrellas de lo luminosos que estaban, era lo único que se veía en su rostro. El Santa saco un gracioso peluche en forma de barco y en frente llevaba la cara de un sol. No había nada que lo hubiera podido hacer más feliz.

-SIII! Ya tengo el barco! Podre ser el rey de los piratas! – saltaba por todos lados sin tener cuidado de nada

-Luffy! Regresa a sentarse- comento Goku-sensei sin fingir la voz, el niño voltio otra vez hacia el santa y pronto su boca se abrió de par en par.

-Te comiste a goku-sensei! – grito y se acercó a tocarle la panzota, que era en realidad una enorme almohada, pero luffy, no se fijaba en ese tipo de detalles.

Los dos niños que quedaban estaban impacientesy luffy no dejaba de decir tonterías.

-No Luffy HO!HO!HO! como crees, yo solo como galletas!...- el sensei aclaro la voz, tenía que ser más cuidadoso o lo descubrirían – Bien… HO!HO!, Ahora una nena muy madura para su edad, aunque a veces un poco mandona con los demás…Nami-chan – llamo con cariño el sensei – la nena se paró y recibió un venadito.

-AAHH! Un mapache! – se exclamo Luffy

-No es un mapache! Es un venado luffy tonto! Y le llamare chopper! – dijo abrazándolo tiernamente

-Bien niños, cálmense, ya solo queda uno más, un niño muy curioso pero de buen carácter y muy amigable…- Natsu se paró sonriente, el sensei le entrego un gatito color azul que le encanto a todos.

-Happy! Le llamare Happy! – Decía contento

-Bien niños Ho!HO!HO! ahora los dejare porque tengo muchos regalos que entregar, pórtense bien!HO!HO!HO!

Y de esa manera desapareció el Santa del salón de los pequeños que ahora estaban jugando con sus peluches entre ellos.

-Te puedo prestar a choppy el conejo si quieres jugar con Naruto, Hinata! – Decía Rukia amablemente con una sonrisa deslumbrante, se podía jurar que jamás hacia berrinches.

El sensei, regreso a su clase, Luffy fue el primero en correr a decirle que se había perdido a Santa. Todos los pequeñuelos parecían muy felices y corrían y gritaban por toda la clase sobreexcitados, Goku-sensei solo reía al verlos.

Justo en ese momento paso la maestra del salón de al lado, una chica de cabello y ojos negros. Sus alumnos bien formaditos y calladitos, la maestra a pesar de tener un carácter fuerte era muy amorosa con sus alumnos, pero eso sí, marchaban al pie de la letra o no se las acababan, tanto ella como sus alumnos pasaron viendo hacia aquel salón que parecía ser un gran campo de batalla.

-jejeje hola milk – dijo Goku riendo nervioso rascándose la nuca al verla pasar con su grupo tan tranquilo mientras el suyo era un desastre.

Natsu que observaba la escena no pudo impedir reírse como aquel que venía de descubrir algo muy interesante.

-Leeee guuuussstttaaa – dijo el pequeño burlón

**FIN**

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews,  
**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
